


Thinking Things Through

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for Episode #3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a lot of time to think in that root cellar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Things Through

Those first couple of nights that were spent in the root cellar, John couldn't sleep. He had too many things to think about. Werewolves were real and apparently his lover of over a year was a Druid. He didn't know if he was more hurt by the fact that his lover, Alan Deaton, had been keeping things from him or if it was Stiles that he was mad at. Not that John could really blame his son for the lies. After all once Stiles had told him everything, the Sheriff had thought he had been lying. Not that he would have accepted the reality of the supernatural existing in Beacon Hills even if Alan had been the one who told him the truth.

He was a man of logic and this went against everything he believed. It wasn't until Jennifer had locked up Melissa and then Chris in the root cellar too that John was finally able to wrap his head around things. When she had finally caught him up on everything and it made him understand that both Stiles and Alan had been trying to protect him. Those days in the root cellar were a revelation. They made John want to be a better father and lover.

Saved by his son; he held Stiles tightly and apologized for his lack of faith. Reunited, they went home and put all their cards on the table. John told him about Alan and Stiles told him about Isaac. They held nothing back as they talked late into the night. With a better understanding of each other, a worn out John knew there was still one person he had to speak to.

With dirt still lingering on his uniform from his time in the cellar, John made his way to Alan's house. He might not have practiced everything he wanted to say, but the Sheriff knew exactly what he wanted to ask the veterinarian. Those days tied up with no knowledge if his loved ones were still alive, John tried to envision his life without Alan; he couldn't. It was in those moments facing death, it wasn't the lies that he thought of; it was his lover. He realized that without and doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alan as his husband.

After a knock sounded on the man's door at twelve o'clock at night as John waited. As the door opened to reveal his tired lover. Without hesitation, he took Alan in his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. Like two teenagers, they stood on the stoop and made out until the smelliness of John became too much for Deaton.

“You stink,” he smiled, glad that his lover was alive and safe. “Go take a shower.”

“There something I need to ask you first,” John answered.

What happened next totally surprised him. Instead of accusations, his lover got down on one knee and asked, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” he replied happily.

Suddenly any feelings of being worn out disappeared as John dragged Alan to the shower. They had some celebrating to do.


End file.
